Repeating History
by Mrs.Cullen21
Summary: Everything had changed. Everything. Maybe it was the fact that Peyton was gone, maybe it was the little baby girl cradled in his arms, maybe it was him. Even so, when Lucas stepped into his home after returning from the hospital, everything had changed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have any affiliations with One Tree Hill

Chapter One

Everything had changed. Everything. Maybe it was the fact that Peyton was gone, maybe it was the little baby girl cradled in his arms, maybe it was him. Even so, when Lucas stepped into his home after returning from the hospital, everything had changed. The house did not seem like home anymore. It had lost its appeal, or its homey feel. Everything had changed. The silence that filled every corner was imminent, burning his heart. The music that Peyton used to play was turned off, the tv was not playing ESPN like he usually liked it to, and Peyton was not there to call out to him when he opened the door.

Everything had changed.

After shutting the door, he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Already, she looked exactly like Peyton. Just as her life, too, he thought, would be like Peyton's-motherless. He wondered again for the thousandth time if he would be able to be a good father, a father Peyton would have wanted him to be. And for the thousandth time, the ping of inadequacy hit his heart. Lucas walked to the room designated for the baby and set her in her crib, wrapping all the blankets Brooke had made around her. Quickly and quietly stepping out the room, he left the door slightly open behind him before sitting down at the kitchen table.

He laid his head in his hands, tears slowly falling from his eyes. He was mad. He was shaking from all the anger inside of him. How could this happen? She promised, dammit, she promised! She promised she would make it out of this, he thought bitterly to himself. He banged his fist on the table, sobbing. He just couldn't understand what Peyton did to deserve all of this. Nothing, he told himself, nothing at all. She was a good person and dammit she would've been a great mother. Now, she was ripped from the world, too soon.

He just wondered how the world was supposed to continue with Peyton gone.


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have any affiliation with One Tree Hill

---

"Vodka on the rocks please." Lucas threw his glass at the bartender, his head laying on the bar. He wasn't sure how many drinks he had had, but he was sure that he was way past the point of no return. He had been here for hours, drowning his pain. Part of him, the part that Karen had raised knew this was a bad idea, knew he should be home with Anna. But, he was in too much pain and just didn't give a damn.

"Lucas, man, don't you think you ought to go home?" Mac said, giving him one of those pity looks Lucas hated. "Don't you have a new baby to take care of?"

He groaned, making a face. "Just give me the damn drink, Mac. I don't need any heart-to-hearts. I'm just fine."

"You just lost the love of your life. You are not fine. Go home and take care of that new baby girl." Mac took his cup and put it the sink.

Lucas glared at him and stood up. "Fine. If you won't give me a drink, I'll find it somewhere else."

"Lucas, you don't need another drink. You need to go home."

--

"Ssssh, pretty baby don't say a word, Aunt Haley's gonna buy you a mockingbird." Haley sung quietly to Anna, rocking her back and forth. This was the tenth time She had sung to her, but Anna would not stop crying, or go to sleep. Sighing, Haley stopped singing. "What do I have to do to get you to go to sleep, pretty baby?"

Suddenly, a light went off in Haley's head. Perfect. "Ignorance is bliss, you'd always hear me say.." She started singing one of Mia's songs. Instantly, Anna was asleep. Haley quickly put the baby in her crib and walked out. As she was closing the door to the baby's bedroom, the front door opened and closed, loudly. There was Lucas standing in the entryway, drowning himself in an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Lucas?" She whispered, walking over to him. "Lucas, what the hell are you doing? You called me over, telling me to watch Anna because you had to make plans for the funeral and you come home drunk?"

Lucas was swaying back and forth, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He wasn't listening to her. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Of course, there was no alcohol. "Dammit." He muttered slamming the fridge closed.

"Jesus, Lucas." Haley exclaimed, sitting him down at the table while pouring him a cup of coffee. "You have a daughter, you know that."

"Who cares? What does it matter?" He took a sip of the coffee. "She's gone, Hales. What am I supposed to do without her?"

"You're supposed to raise your daughter the way she wanted you to." She answered, swallowing back tears of her own.

"How?!" He yelled. "How?! I can't raise her all by myself! I don't know what to do!"

"You're not by yourself, remember? You have me, and Nathan, and Jamie and Karen, and Brooke. You are not alone."

"And yet, that's the only thing I am."

---

"Brooke?" Julian opened the door, slightly, peeking in. "Brooke? Are you here?"

"She's gone." A voice said. Julian turned, seeing Sam round the corner.

Stepping in, he closed the door behind himself. "Where'd she go?"

Sam shrugged, sitting down on the couch. "Who knows. Probably to the bar, maybe back to New York. She just left. She didn't tell me where she was going."

Julian sat down next to her, sighing. "How long has she been gone?"

"Since two days ago." Sam pulled out a bottle of water, taking a drink.

"Two days ago?!" Julian exclaimed. "Has she called? Shouldn't you have reported her missing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Groaning, he stood up. "I'm going to find her. You can come with if you need to, but otherwise stay here."

Sam watched him as he left.

---

"Yeah, okay. I'll see ya tomorrow…Love you too babe." He clicked the phone off, putting it back on its base. Sighing, he sat down at the kitchen table, putting his head in his hands. All he could think about was Peyton. All he saw was her face, smiling, laughing. The picture just kept running around in his mind. He could not, for the life of him, wrap his mind around the idea of Peyton being dead. She was just so alive, so happy, how could she have died? His first love, his first girlfriend, his best friend, gone. He couldn't imagine how Lucas felt, which was why he was glad Haley was staying over at Lucas's. She had said he was in no shape to take care of Anna. He did not doubt that for a second.

"Dad?"

Nathan turned to see Jamie in his pajamas standing by the fridge. "Yeah, Jamie?"

Jamie walked over and stood next to his father. "Dad, what happened to Aunt Peyton?"

Nathan took a deep breath, pulling Jamie up onto his lap. He expected this. He just wished Haley was here to answer him, she would know how to break the news to him. "Well, son, Peyton was sick. And sometimes when people are sick…"

"Did Aunt Peyton die?"

Nathan stopped. "Yeah, son. Peyton died. I'm so sorry."

Jamie nodded and leaned against his dad, a tear falling from his eye. "But, why? Did she do something wrong?"

"No son," Nathan answered, resting his chin on Jamie's head as he tried not to start bawling in front of his son. "She did nothing wrong. Sometimes it is just somebody's time to go."

---

The bell rang as Millie opened the door to the store. She stepped in, spotting Brooke behind her desk, working. She took a deep breath before walking over. She had seen the light on in the store when she walked past it and decided to check it out. She hadn't expected to see Brooke here. In all honesty, she thought Brooke would be at some bar getting drunk.

"Brooke?" Millie said, as she stood next to her boss. "Brooke, what are you doing?"

"I'm finishing up the line," Brooke said, her voice cracking. She had obviously been crying. Her red eyes and tear streaked face added with the sound of her voice and the wet spots on her drawing told Millie she had been sobbing for quite some time. "Victoria needs this as soon as possible."

"Brooke," Millie took a seat next to her. "Brooke it's okay. Victoria will understand, you don't have to work on this now."

"Yes, I do." Brooke said in a firm voice. "I need to get this done."

Wrapping her arms around Brooke, Millie pulled her in for a hug. "Brooke, it's okay."

Brooke resisted at first, shaking her head but soon gave in, sobbing on Millie's shoulder. "It's not okay! It's not okay! She's dead! How the hell can she have died! She's my Peyton! She's my best friend! She wasn't supposed to die!"

Millie nodded, rubbing Brooke's back. "I know. It'll be okay."

They sat there like that for a while, Brooke sobbing on Millie's shoulder.

--

Time continued to click on, but their pain never stopped, beating within their hearts as they tried endlessly to make the pain go away.


	3. Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, even if I wish I did.

--

The day had come. Today was the day he would bury his wife, the woman he had loved more than anything in the world. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he knew he had to. He just kept telling himself that soon it would be over.

He was in auto-pilot, as he had been for the past couple of days. Drinking, non-stop. He felt nothing. Alcohol had neutralized his pain. It was still there, though. He could feel the slightest slimmer of it sometimes. When he was laying on his bed, pretending to go to sleep, the pain would creep up on him, catching him off guard. He didn't sleep anymore. The empty bed made that possible. He couldn't stand that life, the world, could go on without Peyton. All he could do was drink. Everything else just seemed pointless to him.

Haley had stayed a couple of times, taking care of Anna for him. He was in no shape to feed her or rock her to sleep. Not that he wanted to. He couldn't even look at his own daughter. Just the thought of her made him grimace, and want to take a shot of whiskey. But he wasn't going to do that today. Today he would be sober, for Peyton. So she could have the funeral she deserved. Haley had made the funeral plans, knowing Lucas wasn't in any shape to do much of anything.

There was a knock at his door. Turning, he saw Nathan standing in his doorway. "Hey, man." Nathan said. He wasn't sure what to say. There were so many things he could say, but none of them sounded right. "It's…uh time to go."

Lucas nodded, looking in the mirror one last time before following his brother out the door.

--

Brooke took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. The slight breeze blew her hair to the side and made her shiver. The sky was a bright shade of blue with big white fluffy clouds here and there. For a moment, she felt as if the world was mocking her. Today should've been dark and rainy, just as Brooke felt on the inside. Sighing, she took a step forward. Quickly she spotted Nathan and Haley, each holding a child-Nathan with Jamie and Haley with Anna. Anna-Peyton's daughter. Brooke hadn't seen her since the hospital. She wondered how Lucas was, though she suspected she knew the answer if Haley was holding the baby.

Brooke stood next to Nathan and Haley, Lucas on the other side of them. Karen, Andy and Lily stood behind them along with Deb, Skills, Mouth, Millicent, and Julian. The priest started, but Brooke wasn't listening. All she could was stare at the wooden box holding the body of her best friend.

Her best friend. Taking a deep breath, she tried not to cry at the thought. It took everything she had to compose herself. She couldn't, though, and soon she was sobbing uncontrollably. God, how could this happen? She thought to herself, wiping her eyes. Peyton was so alive, so…Peyton. Peyton wasn't supposed to die. She was sick, sure, but she was supposed to make it out this. She promised. Shaking, Brooke tried again to compose herself as Lucas took a handful of ashes, dropping it into the hole in the ground. And again, she tried when she dropped her own handful of ashes in the hole. It was useless, though and when Julian wrapped his arms around her, she was already gone.

--

Lucas took the glass in his hands and downed the hard liquor in two seconds. The funeral had been done for awhile now. Haley was at his house, taking care of Anna. This had become their routine. Haley would watch Anna and Lucas would go out and drink. He had expected Haley to have said something to him, to try and make him a better person, for Anna at least. But, she hadn't and he was ever so grateful. He didn't want to hear it from her. He didn't want to hear it from anyone. Frankly, he just didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered without Peyton. It was like the world had lost its color, lost everything that made it filled with sunshine.

Taking another rather large sip of his drink, Lucas thought about what would come next. He wondered if it was too late to give Anna up for adoption. He couldn't take care of her, nor did he want to. He didn't want to be a father anymore now that Peyton was gone. There was no reason to. Sighing, he knew he couldn't do it. Haley would kill him, as Brooke would too. Although, he hadn't talked to Brooke since the hospital. Ah, the hospital. The memories fresh in his mind popped up.

_God, he hated that robin-egg-blue colored door. People went in; people went out, nobody telling him a damn thing. He hated this whole damn hospital. Groaning, he stood up from the chair he was sitting, his hands on his hips and started pacing. Back and forth, he walked, waiting, always waiting. Looking at his watch, he realized it had only been five minutes. He had already called Haley who in turn had called everyone else, he assumed. When they took Peyton back they gave him the offer of watching in the room above with the window, the same room he had watched his sister being taken from his mothers body six years ago. He refused, though, not wanting to watch his wife be cut open. Now, it seemed, he regretted the decision. He just wanted to know what was going on, what was going to happen. _

_No, he knew what would happen. Peyton was going to make it. She had to; she had made him a promise. He couldn't raise their child on their own. He couldn't even remember the names they had picked out. But most importantly, he couldn't live without Peyton, child or no child. _

"_Lucas?!" _

_He turned, seeing Brooke running down the hallway to him. Opening his arms, he let her crash into him. She crying, tears running down her face like marathon racers. He relaxed, letting himself be comforted, knowing they both needed somebody. _

_Pulling away, she looked him dead in the eyes. "What happened? She was fine when I left!"_

"_I…"_

"_Lucas!" She screamed, more tears falling. "What the hell happened?!"_

"_I don't know." He said simply. And that was the truth, he didn't know. He didn't know a damned thing. The words just lie there in between them, like an ocean. She cried some more, and they hugged again, sitting next to each other both staring at the wall. Haley and Nathan showed up a couple of minutes later and another round of hugs and comforting words went around. Again, everyone just sat there, waiting and waiting._

_Lucas put his elbows on his knees, holding his head up as tears finally fell from his eyes. How could he be so stupid? He knew Peyton needed her rest. He knew the wedding would be tough on her; he knew they shouldn't have gone through with it, they should've waited. He cursed himself for not waiting. He cursed Peyton for wanting to go through with it. _

_An hour later, Dr. Upschulte opened the robin-egg-blue door. Lucas stood up immediately, frantically trying to translate the look on his face, and when the doctor stood right in front of him, Lucas knew everything: Peyton hadn't made it._

"Lucas?" A voice said behind him, pulling him out of his memories. "Lucas Scott?"

"What?" He said, not amused. Turning around, he hadn't expected to see the man before. He blinked, trying to figure out if this was him or not. "Jake? Jake Jagielski?"

__________

Hi! Okay, end of chapter three. I'm working on more. I would love, love, love some reviews though! That would be amazing! Even if you hate it, tell me!

Thanks!


	4. Being Strong

Thank you so much for the reviews!! I really appreciate them!

This is Chapter Four, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, even if I wished I did.

_______________

"_Lucas?" A voice said behind him, pulling him out of his memories. "Lucas Scott?"_

"_What?" He said, not amused. Turning around, he hadn't expected to see the man before. He blinked, trying to figure out if this was him or not. "Jake? Jake Jagielski?"_

"In the flesh." Jake said, looking at his old friend. Lucas looked different-older, wiser, and a little bit sadder. He wasn't sure what to say to him. Lucas and him did not have much in common, but they did have one thing. They had both loved and recently lost Peyton Sawyer. Lucas stood up, and they hugged. Letting go, Jake smiled sheepishly as they sat down. "I just got back into town, and I uh…needed to get a drink. I didn't miss the funeral did I?"

Luke nodded, looking at the drink in front of him as Jake ordered from the bartender. "Yeah, I'm afraid it was today."

Jake shook his head and looked to the ceiling. "God, I can't believe she's gone." That was the dead-honest truth. He could not, for the life of him, picture Peyton Sawyer gone. Well, the Peyton Sawyer he used to know. He wondered if she had changed any and felt terribly guilty for not having stayed in contact with her. He wished he had, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. However, he could stay in contact with Lucas and the rest of the gang from now on. When Haley called him, he was so surprised he couldn't think of anything to say. He just hung up the phone and bought a plane ticket. Jenny was with Nikki and his cousins in Savannah. She had wanted to come, and part of him wanted her to. But, he knew that seeing the effects of Peyton's death on Lucas, or Brooke, or the rest of them would not be good for Jenny.

"You and me both." Lucas said, taking a drink. "You and me both."

"Haley said you have a daughter now. Anna?" When Lucas didn't say anything, Jake continued. "Figures she'd be named after Peyton's mom. How is she?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Luke, how would you not know? She's your daughter."

"No," he said sternly. "She's not. I can't take care of her. Even if I wanted to. She took Peyton away from me."

Jake was silent for a moment, not sure how to react or what to say to this. He knew Lucas would be the most broken up about Peyton's death, but he never thought Lucas would disown his own child considering what his own father had done. "You know, I was sixteen when I had Jenny. I was just a kid. I was not even close to being ready to be a father and when Nikki left I was even worse off. For the first couple of months I was so mad at Jenny for taking away my life…"

"Don't." Lucas said firmly. "Don't you dare give me a goddamn speech about taking care of that child. I don't want to hear it!"

Jake stood up, blocking Lucas's exit. "Do you remember how you felt about Dan all those years ago? And how you felt abandoned? How do you think Anna's gonna feel when their wasn't another girlfriend, another kid? You have your own father issues; don't repeat history by doing the same to Anna. Peyton would want you to be the best father you can be."

God, he wanted to punch Jake. He really wanted to. He didn't care if he was right, or not. He just needed to hit something. He looked around, spotting a chair and throwing it across the room. The bartender yelled at him, but he didn't care. "I can't do this!" He screamed. "I can't do this without her! She promised me, dammit! She promised me should make it through this!" Sobbing, he bent down putting his hand on his knees. "I can't be a father to Anna without her. I don't know how."

Jake sighed. Looking to the bartender, he apologized before putting an arm around Lucas and taking him outside. "Come on. Let's go home."

___

Haley was sitting at her kitchen table, stirring a cup of tea. She wasn't that thirsty, she just needed something to keep her hands busy. She took a deep breath and looked out the window. Anna was here, in her house. She had gotten Jamie's old crib and made Nathan help her set it up in the guest bedroom. She was tired of having to stay over at Lucas's but she wasn't about to leave the baby alone with him. God knows what kind of a state he was in. She felt guilty, letting him go out and drink like that. She knew that she should've been there, helping him through this. But the truth was, she needed help herself. All the time, she thought about Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. She was so caught off guard; she just wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not that she got the chance to say goodbye anyways. But, she had to be strong. Lucas was drinking nonstop, Brooke was throwing herself into her work, and Nathan- well, Nathan wouldn't talk to her. Not about Peyton, at least. Somebody had to be strong for them. She needed someone to talk to about this, someone to share her pain with. She assumed this person would be her husband, but Nathan wouldn't even say Peyton's name.

Hearing Anna's cries, Haley stood up from her spot at the table, retrieved a bottle from the fridge and walked upstairs. She gently picked the crying baby and held her in her arms, while rocking her and feeding her at the same time. She started to sing one of Peytons favorite songs that Mia had written.

Haley saw so much of Peyton in Anna, it scared her. The eyes, the cheekbones, even the smile had Peyton all over it. She smiled to herself. She was so beautiful; Peyton would have loved her. While Peyton claimed her looks, Anna's personality already was exactly like Lucas's. She knew it was still a little early, but she could tell. Anna's facial expressions, her movements, were all like Lucas's. She sighed as Anna finished feeding. If only Lucas would just hold her, even for a second. She knew that if he did, he would fall madly in love with her. Putting the bottle down on the side table, Haley lifted Anna into the air, setting her on her shoulder. She patted her back until she heard the baby burp and then sat down at in the rocking chair. She looked at the clock. 11:15. She wondered what time Lucas would be going home, and if he would notice his daughter and his best friend weren't there. She hoped he would. After Anna fell back asleep, Haley set her gently in the crib, wrapping her up in blankets. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the eyehole but quickly opened the door when she saw who it was.

"Oh my god, Jake!" She gave him a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Well," he said, stepping in and taking his shoes off. "I wish I could say I was doing good, but the truth is, I've been better."

"Yeah, I know. ME too." Haley said. She lead him into the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Haley sighed, looking around. "I'm sorry about the circumstances, but it's very good to see you."

"Yeah, you too." Jake said. "I saw Lucas at the bar."

Haley nodded. "Yeah. I know. He's a mess. No, he's more than a mess. I just, god, I don't know what to do. We're all a mess. Everyone's just falling apart. Brooke won't leave work, Lucas won't stop drinking, Nathan won't even say Peyton's name. I don't know what to do. I'm trying to be strong for everyone, because I know they need me to be. But, damn, most of the time I just want to follow Lucas's path and take a drink."

Jake watched his old friend. He and Haley weren't always close friends, but they had run around with the same friends and over time he had become fond of her. He had been very surprised when she was the one to call him, but he was very glad she did. Putting a hand to her shoulder, he gave her a light squeeze. "I know it's hard now, but you can't be strong for everyone. You need to take care of yourself before you can take care of anyone else. I'll stay here with Anna. Why don't you go talk to Lucas?"

"Nah," She declined. "Someone else is at home waiting for him."

__________

_Swoosh! _ The ball went through the hoop, just like that. It was refreshing, soothing. Nathan would know that sound from anywhere. Dribbling the ball some more, again he pitched it through the hoop. Ah, every time, he thought to himself. At least there was one constant in life.

But that was the only one constant. Everything else, changed. Everything would be going great, perfect actually. You'd be happy, your friends would be happy, then _BAM!_ Fate smacks you with the greatest tragedy and pain you've ever felt. Nathan knew this pain. He had felt this pain time and time again, and Peyton's death was no different.

Peyton…

The name tasted sour on his tongue and for a moment he wanted to run into the house and grab a bottle of Jack Daniels to wash it down. But he wouldn't, as whiskey wasn't a constant. And consistency was the one thing he needed right now.

After throwing the ball in the hoop once more, Nathan rested with his hands on his knees. God, he just wanted to wake up from whatever sick, masochistic dream he was in. He wanted Peyton back, for Lucas, for Anna, for everyone. Who were they kidding? They couldn't live without her; Peyton was the glue. She had touched everyone's lives with her kindness, her friendship, and her spirit. For god's sake, the woman was his first girlfriend, his first love. And you always remember you're first love. God knew Nathan would always remember Peyton.

Shaking his head, Nathan wiped the sweat and maybe some tears off of his face. He couldn't do this. He wasn't much for feelings, for grieving. In all honesty, he didn't know how. He knew that his friends needed him; they needed each other. But he wasn't sure how to get past his own pain to help soften theirs.

____________

Quietly tapping her fingers, Karen sat on the couch in her old home waiting for Lucas to come home. She knew where he was; she could've easily gone and brought him home. But, she knew he was in bad shape. That was the reason she told Haley to take Anna home with her. If she had went and gotten Lucas, things would only become bad between them. Not that things would be entirely perfect after tonight, but Lucas needed to hear this and she was his mother. She had to do something. She couldn't let her son whither in his own pain. She knew what it was like to lose somebody and then be expected to be a parent. She only wondered if she too could go back to those feelings in order to help her son.

Right as the clock striked twelve, Lucas opened the door and walked in. Karen stood up, looking him in the eye when he saw her. "Hello, son." She said. Walking towards him, she opened her arms and wrapped him up in a big hug, whispering comforting words into his ear. Pulling away, Karen took a good look at her son. He had some stubble on his chin and dark circles under his eyes. His eyes held more pain than she ever wanted to see in her sons eyes, and she hoped that in time that pain would dull a little bit.

"Come here, Luke," Karen said, pulling her son to sit down next to her on the couch. "We need to talk."

"What is there to say, Mom? Peyton's dead. Everything is over." He shook his head, looking down at his wedding ring as he twirled it around his finger. He still had it on, he should've taken it off by now, but if he took it off, it would symbolize the end of his dream, the end of everything he had wanted.

"Everything is not, over, Lucas. You have Anna. It's time for you to be a father. Anna needs you now, just like Peyton needed her father when her mother died." Karen told him, rubbing his back.

"Anna doesn't need me. She needs a family, with a mom. I can't be the father to her Peyton would have wanted."

Karen shook her head. "You're wrong. Anna does have a family; she has Haley and Nathan, and Brooke and her grandparents. She has a family. What she doesn't have that she needs most is her father. Who is going to tell her everything about Peyton when she gets older and asks about her mother?"

Lucas nodded. "I miss her so much, Mom. I…just…god, how could this happen? She's supposed to be here! We were supposed to raise her together, as a family. Peyton's gonna miss out on so much."

Wrapping her arms around him again. "I know, honey, I know."

_____

The pen scraped across the piece of paper, going in the direction Brooke directed it. The sound of the pen on paper was music to Brooke's ears as she drew the new dress. This was her sanctuary. Right here, where it was just her and the store with no one else to bother her. She didn't know what number this drawing was, but she knew she had a lot done. She didn't care. She didn't have anything else. Work was her life now, at least work wouldn't leave her, wouldn't cause her pain. Because that is just what people did- they caused you pain. They became close to you, letting you love them, and then _BAM!_ They were gone, hurting you more than anything else.

This was how Brooke saw the world now. Her work was safe, her work wouldn't cause her pain.

That is why when Sam walked in, ringing the bell and interrupting her work, Brooke was not pleased. "What are you doing here, Sam?" Brooke demanded, setting her work down and standing up. "You should be at home; you have school tomorrow. It's too late for you to be out."

"Oh, what home?" Sam yelled back at her, standing her ground. "With you gone that place is just a place. It means nothing. I came here to tell you I was leaving."

For the first time, Brooke noticed the bag slung over Sams arm. Her jaw tightened. Well, what was that saying Peyton always used? Brooke thought to herself, People always leave. Turns out, maybe Blondie was right after all. "You're leaving? Where are you gonna go? Back to the streets?"

"I found my real mom, Brooke. I'm going to live with her. I'll call you and let you know I got in safe. Goodbye, Brooke. I appreciate everything you did for me." Sam turned around and started to leave, but Brooke stopped her.

"Wait, Sam!" She said. "You're just leaving? Just like that?"

Sam sighed. "Look, Brooke, I know what Peyton meant to you. I know you're devastated and all, but I can't be in that house without you there. It's just not the same. And you need your space to figure things out."

"Sam…"

"I'm not gonna lose contact with you. I'm not going to just disappear. You just, you need your space. Nothing I say to you is going to make this better for you and you don't need someone to take care of when you can't take care of yourself."

Brooke choked back more tears as the door closed behind Sam. Sometimes, being right wasn't what you wanted.

________

Don't forget to tell me what you think! There are more surprises to come, I promise.


	5. Hating and Wanting

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

_________

Jamie stood right beside the crib, peeking in. She was so tiny, he wondered how she could be considered a human being, Reaching his hand through the bars. He touched her finger. She was soft too, and boy, did she sleep a lot. That's all she ever did! How could everyone think babies were so cute when all they did was sleep and cry? It was funny, when he cried, his mom yelled at him. When Anna cried, Mommy sweet-talked her. Life was unfair. He wondered when she got here. Mommy never told him he was going to be a big brother.

"James Lucas Scott!"

His eyes got big as he pulled his hand back and turned around. He was in trouble now. "Yes, Mommy?"

Haley stood in the doorway, hands on hips. She had told him to stay out of Annas room, so the baby could sleep, and here he was. Truth be told, she thought it was incredibly cute and was having trouble not smiling. "Get out of there, Jamie! She is sleeping."

Jamie scurried out of the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen, Haley following. "Mommy?" He asked, in his cute voice.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was gonna be a big brother?"

Oh great, Haley thought to herself. She sighed, leaning against the counter across from where Jamie was sitting on the barstool. "Listen, Jamie. Anna isn't your sister. She is your cousin. You remember how Aunt Peyton was going to be a mommy, too?"

Jamie nodded. "Well, Anna is Peyton and Lucas's daughter. Lucas is just very...sad right now, so she is staying with us."

Jamie nodded, again thinking. "But, Aunt Peyton is dead, she can't be a mommy when she's dead."

Haley took a deep breath, caught off guard. Oh dear, she thought, this was gonna be harder than she thought.

____

Lucas opened his eyes, heavily. God, he hated hangovers. They were the only bad thing about drinking. The light that was pouring through his blinds was making him want to crawl under a rock. Groaning, he turned his head to the other side. This can't be good. He didn't even drink as much as he usually does, but his head told a different story.

"Lucas? Are you awake?"

He groaned, ignoring his mothers question.

"Lucas, wake up, please."

"Stop yelling." He muttered, putting the pillow over his head. It was pulled from him though, and the window had been opened too. Sometimes, he wished his Mom didn't care so much. His mom was standing to the side of his bed, hands on hips. It was the position she used to hold when he used to get in trouble as a kid.

"You need to wake up. I have some stuff for you in the kitchen, to make your headache go away." She said, pulling the covers off of him.

"What is this, Mom?" Lucas demanded, sitting up. "I'm twenty-four, not sixteen."

"This is the first step to your recovery."

"First step to my recovery?" Lucas looked annoyed. "What recovery? I'm not sick."

"oh, you're not?" Karen shot him a glare right back. "You can't stop drinking, Lucas. That's called alcoholism. It's a sickness. And from now on, you won't touch a drink. It's time to get back to normal."

"There is no normal, Mom. Peyton is gone. There is no more normal."

"You'll find a new normal. It's time you became a father." Karen looked at him. She wasn't giving him anymore slack; she wasn't going to pity him anymore. He needed somebody to tell him what to do and she was here for the job. "Andy and Lily are coming back this morning. I know Lily would love to see her big brother."

Lucas watched his mom walk out of the room. He rubbed his, moaning. Today was going to be a long day. No more drinking? He felt like a little kid whose toy had been taken away-not that he wasn't used to things being taken away from him. Putting a shirt on, Lucas walked out of his room and into the kitchen, where his mom had set out some Advil, Tylenol, and various other pain pills with a cup of coffee. Taking one of each, Lucas took a huge sip the coffee and sat down. God, he hated hangovers.

Not just hangovers, life. Life was so freaking cruel, he thought. His pain wasn't going away, it was just lying there in his heart, jumping up right when he thought it was gone. It wasn't gone though, and Lucas doubted the pain would ever be gone. Taking a sip from his coffee, Lucas tried quietly to compose himself. He wasn't going to cry anymore; he was done crying.

"Lucas!" He heard a voice from the front of the house. Looking up, Lucas saw his younger sister come running toward him, with Andy and Karen behind her. Putting a smile on his face, Lucas opened his arms, welcoming her into them.

"Hi, Goober. My, you are getting big!" He gushed. "How old are you now? 10?"

"No, silly," Lilly laughed as she sat on her big brothers lap. "I'm only six!"

Lucas smiled slightly, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long while.

"Lucas?" She asked innocently, playing with his shirt.

"Yeah, Goober?" He said, using her nickname.

"Why do you look so sad?"

Lucas didn't say anything for a moment, not sure what to say. She spoke before he got a chance, though.

"Is it because Aunt Peyton is gone?"

All Lucas could do was nod.

___________

"Brooke?" Julian called into the store. Sam had called him before she left and Julian knew Brooke would need someone. He had given her a day to have her space, but he was here now. He wasn't sure why, though. He didn't usually do this kind of thing for most girls. But, then again, Brooke wasn't most girls. At least, she wasn't to him. To him, she meant more. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling. He knew it wasn't love; not yet at least. Though, he also knew there was a great possibility he could fall for Brooke Davis.

Brooke came out from the back of the store, a glass filled with what looked like wine in her hand. She glared at Julian when she spotted him, letting him know her mood was sour. "You here to tell me you're gonna leave, too?"

Julian stepped closer to her, shaking his head. "No, I'm not leaving."

"Why not? Everyone else is."

Again, Julian stepped closer. "I'm not leaving."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You're leaving. Fine, I expected it…" Julian stopped her with his finger, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not leaving you, Brooke Davis. We'll get through this together."

_________

The wind was blowing heavily as Lucas walked through the town. He was getting antsy. He wanted a drink. His mom told him to go for a walk, telling him that if he went to a bar, she would find out and he would be considered dead. He knew that she would find out, mothers always had a way of finding out.

"Lucas Scott?" A voice said behind him.

He turned, wondering who else was going to show up. He was surprised to see Dereck, Peyton's brother. He was smiling, and fairly upbeat when Lucas saw him so he assumed Dereck didn't know about Peyton. Great, now he would be the one to tell him.

"Lucas, how are ya man?" Dereck smiled, shaking Lucas's hand

"I've been better. What are you doing here?"Lucas decided not to say anything about Peyton right away.

"I came here to surprise Peyton. I know she moved away from her house so I went to Karen's to see if anyone knew where she was. Everyone gave me weird looks, it was strange. Do you know where Peyton is?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I do. Come on." Lucas took his arm and lead him to the cemetery behind the church.

________

HI. Okay, I wasn't sure whether to put that in this chapter, or the next. But, I didn't have anything else for this chapter as my muse has decided to suddenly stop working, so I went ahead and put it in this one. Not sure what else will be coming, but I promise it will be good! Don't forget to Review!

Oh, and, Bendecida82: Would it be okay if I used your nickname for Brooke? I wasn't sure if you made it, or if it was in the show and I didn't know if I would piss you off by using it without asking, and I'd rather be safe than sorry. So, let me and that'd be great!


	6. Cracked

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

________

He had just finished serving two tours in Iraq, and had come home to surprise Peyton. He had not seen, or talked to her and he wanted to surprise his little sister. Turns out, Peyton was the one holding the surprise.

Shaking his head, Dereck leaned down to one knee in front of Peyton's grave. Nothing he saw in Iraq caused him as much pain in his heart as the sight of Peyton's name on a gravestone. He wasn't prepared for this, and for a moment he let it show. He let his pain, his shock, his anger show to the world. This wasn't something he usually did. Being a soldier, he knew how to hide his own feelings. He put his hand to the gravestone, tracing the engraved letters, memorizing their feel.

Lucas stood behind him, watching him fall apart silently. This was the first time after the funeral he had been to Peyton's grave. Seeing the ground covering the hole he had seen at the funeral, made this whole thing all too real to him. It was like he finally realized it wasn't a dream and Peyton wasn't coming back. And again, just like every night before. He, too, fell apart silently.

____

_Swoosh_

Again, the ball flew through the net like it had a thousand times before. Consistency, Nathan thought to himself, is key. Everything relies on Consistency. He picked the ball back up, dribbled it a couple of times and threw it in the hoop again. He smiled. This was his sanctuary. Right here, with no one else around- Just the ball, the net, and him. Nothing else mattered.

Nathan didn't hear the small footsteps behind him and jumped when he heard Jamie say "Daddy." He turned around, kneeling down to eye level. "Hey, buddy. What's up?"

"Why is Mommy crying?"

Nathan took a deep breath. Didn't expect that one, he thought, though he knew better. His wife was in pain, of course she'd be upset. Looking up, Nathan searched for the right answer to give to his son, though he knew any answer in this situation would be wrong. "Mommy…" Nathan started, struggling. "Mommy is just really sad."

"Because Aunt Peyton's gone?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, swallowing his own sadness. "Because Aunt…Because she's gone."

Jamie nodded, looking down, feeling a bit sad himself. He turned around, but Nathan held onto his arm. "Why don't you stay out here and shoot some hoops or something, while I go talk to Mommy?"

Jamie nodded, taking the basketball from his dad's hands.

Before walking into his own bedroom, Nathan peeked into the guest bedroom where Anna was. She was sleeping, as usual. He leaned over her crib, watching her sleep. Already, he saw Peyton in her. She was beautiful, he had to admit; Peyton would have loved her. Nathan smiled at the thought of how Peyton would have been as a mother, chuckling at how much music the kid would know.

Taking a step back, Nathan quietly left the room and went to his and Haley's bedroom. "Haley?" He said, peeking his head in. He heard her sniffles but didn't see her. He stepped all the way in, closing the door behind him. "Haley?"

"What do you want, Nathan?" Haley snapped, walking out of the bathroom. Tears flowing down her face; she wasn't bothering to wipe them away. She was a mess. Haley had finally cracked.

Seeing her like this wasn't what Nathan expected. All though, nothing that happened these days were what Nathan expected. Seeing her with tears streaking down her face, her hair a mess, made Nathan take a step back. He wasn't used to this. "I…uh"

"What, Nathan? God-dammitt, say something!" She yelled at him. She was tired of his games, tired of him acting like there wasn't a problem. Haley was tired of being the strong one.

Nathan was caught off guard. He wasn't sure what sparked this, though he knew he was probably behind it. He didn't know what to say to her. "I'm sorry, Hales-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Haley I-I don't know what to say to you."

"Of course you don't." She spat bitterly, taking a sip from the beer bottle she was holding. "You can't even say her name for god's sakes."

That was true, he couldn't say her name. Sighing, he gave up. Maybe it was time to be the strong one. First, he just had to figure out how. He sat down on the bed, his back to her. "Truth be told, I don't know how to do this, Hales. I don't know how to be the strong one. It's just… God," He sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't sure if she was listening, but he continued anyways. "You just stepped up to the plate, taking over being the strong one. And I was…am…in such bad shape, I let you. Because I don't know how. I don't know how to be strong in this. I just miss her so much."

Haley looked at him as if he was a new man. He had finally opened up to her. Wasn't this what she wanted? She didn't know anymore. She didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't sure she wanted to forgive him. She could, she knew, if she tried. She just didn't know if she wanted to. She was so mad, at him, at the world, she didn't know what to do with herself. She wasn't used to being so angry. Taking another long sip from her bottle, she sat next to him. "What are we supposed to do? We're falling apart; everyone is falling apart. Peyton took so much from us, how do we get it back?"

_______

"What were her last years like?" Dereck asked Lucas. There were sitting at the bar, drinking. Lucas knew his mother would kill him, but who cared? He was 24, he wasn't a momma's boy.

Sighing, Lucas turned to him. "She got pregnant. We were having a baby, Peyton and I. The doctor told her she had this condition, I don't remember the name, I'm too drunk, but Peyton had a risk of hemorrhaging during labor." Lucas swallowed, the words caught in his throat. "Peyton wanted to go through with the pregnancy though, she wouldn't cut it short. So we, well she, decided to take the risk. The doctor put her on bed rest until she gave birth. We were engaged and had decided to postpone the wedding until after the baby was born. But, Peyton knew the risk and she wanted to get married. She didn't want to wait. SO we went to the doctor and he said it would be okay. So we did. The wedding was great, everything went perfect. Until we got home. I left her in the house, so I could go get the car and show it to her. When I got back, she was on the floor and blood was everywhere. I rushed her to the hospital. They performed a c-section and were able to take the baby out. But, Peyton didn't make it through the surgery. She died."

Dereck took a long sip from his drink. Looking to Lucas, he said, "You have a kid?"

"No. Peyton has a daughter. I am not her father. She doesn't need me."

______

Reviews please! I would very much appreciate them. Suggestions/constructive criticism are always welcome!


	7. No Choice

Hey guys! Okay, so thank you for the reviews, I still appreciate them! I'm sorry for the last chapter. It was a filler, I'll admit. I just needed another chapter before this one. Hopefully, this one will be better.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill even If I want to.

__________

"What do you mean she's not yours? You just said…" Dereck started, looking at the man next to him.

Lucas looked up, annoyed. "Biologically, she's mine. But I can't take care of her, I can't be the father. And don't try and give me some stupid speech about how I'm her father and how she needs me. She doesn't need someone who has this kind of pain. I can't be a father to her. She's better off without me."

Dereck began to say something, yell at him, instead he just took a drink.

______________

Brooke opened her eyes, slowly. The light from the window pouring in and blinding her. She put her hand up over her eyes and turned around. Ah, there he was-Julian. He had stayed over the previous night. They hadn't done anything but Brooke liked the comfort his arms around her provided. Slowly, she pushed back the comforter and stood up, walking to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

She looked out the window after starting the coffee machine. The birds were chirping, flying everywhere one right after another. The sky was a bright blue without a cloud in sight. Today was going to be a beautiful day. When her coffee beeped ready, Brooke got a mug out of the cabinet and poured herself a cup. She didn't usually drink coffee, but ever since Peyton died, she had needed an energy booster.

Taking a sip, Brooke thought about what Julian had said to her the day before. Was he serious? She thought he was, he seemed to be serious. Brooke hoped to god he was. She hadn't felt like this about a boy since, well, Lucas. Brooke sighed, she knew what was happening. She was falling more for Julian than she thought she would. Maybe she even loved him. No, it was too early. And the pain in her heart was still there, still evident to her when she breathed. But, then again, maybe falling love was exactly what she needed to mend her broken heart.

____

Haley was sitting at a barstool in the kitchen, eating a root beer float, her favorite. Nathan had taken Jamie to his play-date so she had the house to herself. Well, Anna was here but she had just been fed so Haley wouldn't hear from her for awhile. Today was the one-week anniversary of Peyton's death. She needed something to cheer her up, and a root beer float was a damned good start.

Haley was in ice cream bliss when she heard a knock at the door. Slowly standing up, Haley walked over and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hi," The man before her said, "I'm.."

"Peyton's brother." Haley finished, recognizing him. She stepped aside and he walked in, taking his hat off.

"I, uh, just spoke with Lucas. He told me about his daughter. Well, Peyton's daughter as he called her. I was wondering if I could see her."

Haley nodded, surprised Lucas had even mentioned her. "She's sleeping. Follow me."

--

Looking down in the crib, Dereck stared at the baby in amazement. She was so tiny, and beautiful, like nothing he had ever seen before. The sight of her gave him hope for the future, that Peyton wasn't entirely gone. She had left this piece of her here, for them to take care of. He sighed. He couldn't understand how Lucas could leave this beautiful baby. He turned to Haley.

"I think we should take a visit to Lucas." He said, confidently.

"I'll stay here with Anna. You can go and try, he won't listen."

"Bring the baby. I'll make him listen."

--

Lucas was sitting at his kitchen table, staring at the spot in front of him. He hadn't moved in the past twenty minutes nor did he feel like moving now. He didn't care. Karen, Andy and Lilly had been gone since he got home, so when the door slammed open he assumed it was them. It wasn't though.

Dereck walked in with Haley who was holding Anna behind him. Lucas stood up.

"What are you doing? Why is she here?" Lucas screamed, pointing to the baby in Haley's arms. "Why is she here?"

Dereck grabbed Lucas's shirt, hoisting him up off his feet. "She's you daughter, Lucas Scott. And from here on you will stop disgracing Peyton and start acting like a father, you hear me?!"

Lucas stumbled back. "I can't! I-"

"Look at her!" Dereck screamed at him, causing Anna to start crying. "She's your daughter. Look at her!"

"I can't!" Lucas screamed as Dereck set him back to the ground. Lucas put his hands on his knees, breathing heavy. "I can't do this. I don't want to do this without her!"

"You don't have a choice." Dereck snapped at him. "You don't get a choice in this. And I'm sorry, I wish you did. God knows I wish Peyton hadn't died. But this is what it is. You remember how you were in high school? You remember how self-pitying you were?" Dereck mimicked his voice like a girl. "Poor me, I don't have a father. I'm so unlucky, because my father doesn't love me!" He set his voice back to normal. "Well, looks like history is repeating itself, because you can't even look at your own daughter. Now, you have two choices here. You can step up to the plate, and be the father and make Peyton proud. Or, you can crawl into that hole you've dug yourself and live the rest of your life in regret, just like your father."

--

Reviews please! I would very much appreciate them.


	8. In Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

___

Lucas put the car in park and turned the ignition off, opening the car door and stepping out. He opened the back door and seconds later reappeared with a baby girl in his arms. She was two weeks now, her eyes just as green and beautiful as her mothers. He saw Peyton in her every day. He was thankful for that, that even if Peyton Sawyer was gone, there would always be a piece of her with him.

He walked the few steps to where he was going, and leaned down.

"Hey, Peyt." He started, staring down at the gravestone. "It's me. I just wanted to introduce you to your beautiful daughter, Anna Peyton Scott. She's so beautiful, Peyton. She looks exactly like you. Haley says she has my movements and personality, but I think she's wrong. She's all you. I promise, I'll look after her, PEyt. I'll do better than I have, I'll be the best damn father there ever was. She won't be dating until she's fifty, that's for sure."

____

Haley was sitting on the back porch, resting. Lucas had finally stepped up and taken Anna back to his house. Haley could finally get some rest and it would finally be back to normal around here. Well, as normal as it could get without Peyton. God, poor Peyton. She'd never get to see Anna grow up, graduate, get married, all that jazz. She would've loved it too. Right then, Haley resolved to track Anna's life with pictures and memorabilia in a scrapbook, and when Haley and Peyton finally saw each other again, Peyton would see her daughters life like she hadn't missed a thing.

"Haley?" She heard Nathan's voice from inside. She turned, seeing him coming up behind her. "I just dropped Jamie off at his friends house for their play-date."

"Oh," She said, quietly. "That's good. He's better there."

"Yeah," Nathan answered her as he sat down on the edge of her seat. "Listen, Haley-"

"Don't Nathan," She said, stopping him with her hand. "I know what you're going to say."

"You do."

"Yeah, you're gonna give me some speech about how it's gonna be okay and Peyton is in a better place. I honestly don't want to hear it."

"Actually I was just gonna tell you you have a bug on your nose."

Haley groaned, swiping at her nose. "Nathan!"

He smiled despite himself. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, Lucas called an hour ago and said he and Anna were going to visit Peyton."

"Oh, good, that's good. Finally, they can bond."

"Yeah, he's gonna be a goner, though. She'll have him wrapped around her little finger."

Nathan chuckled, taking her hand. "Haley, I love you. After all this, I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

Haley smiled, sitting up and placing a kiss on his lips. "I know you do. And I love you just the same. You and I are lucky to have found each other like this, though. I mean, Look at Lucas. They found each other, but it was ended too soon. I just, man, I just wish so much that Peyton could be here for Anna. She would've loved it so much."

"Well, she will be here, just not in person. She's up there watching."

Haley nodded. "It's just not the same you know?"

----

Lucas closed the door to Anna's room softly and tiptoed to the kitchen where his mom was making lunch. Lucas sat down at his usual spot at his table, waiting for his mom to say something.

"SO…"

Right on cue, Lucas thought to himself. "Anna loved it. I'm gonna continue to take her there every now and then, just so she knows Peyton."

"That's good, Lucas." Karen sat down next to him. "It'll be good for her to feel like she knows Peyton."

"Yeah." Lucas stopped, fumbling with his phone that was in his hands. "Listen, Mom, when you lost Keith...When did it stop hurting? The pain, did it ever go away?"

Karen shook her head, taking his hand in hers. "The pain of losing Peyton will always be there. In your heart. Time doesn't make it go away, or heal it, but over time you learn how to cope with it. Lucas, I know it's hard. But, Anna will keep you strong. Lilly did the same for me. When I learned I was pregnant, I knew I couldn't let the pain of losing Keith get in the way of being a good mom. I see so much of Keith in her, it's like he never left." She touched his knee in comfort. "Things are going to get better. Maybe not tomorrow, but they will. Besides, you'll see Peyton again one day."

----

Brooke sat at her kitchen table, sipping her cup of coffee. Julian had gone to the store to buy some groceries as they had eaten themselves out of house and home. Things had gotten better. Sure, the pain of Brooke's tragic loss was still there, deep in her heart, but she was learning to cope. She knew she had to be strong, and live her life to make Peyton proud. And someday, when they met again, Brooke would tell Peyton about everything she missed.

Brooke was so thankful for Julian. He had brought her back from the dead. He had asked her to marry him, and she and she had said yes. She already had their life played out. She would have two kids, girls. Peyton Samantha and Julia Brooke would be their names and she would teach them to break all the guys hearts, much to Julian's dismay of course.

Brooke was broken from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. She stood up, and opened the door after seeing Lucas through the peephole. "Lucas, come in!"

"Hey, Brooke." He said. HE had Anna with him, in her carrier. He set her down on the couch and began to pick her up. "I would like you to meet, Anna Peyton Scott."

Brooke looked down at the baby girl, wondering what took her so long of spending time with her niece. "Oh, Lucas, she's beautiful."

"You want to hold her?"

"Do you have to ask?" Taking her from him, tears spilled from her eyes. "Peyton would've loved her."

"Peyton does love her." Lucas corrected her. "Look, Brooke. I haven't really been myself lately, not that I'll ever be that person again, but I know now that we all need each other. IT's the only way we'll survive this. Peyton is up there watching over Anna and us and maybe she isn't here in person, but she's in our hearts and I hope that you'll be okay with being Anna's godmother. Peyton wanted you to, and who else knows Peyton as well as I do? You can tell her all about the early years, I'll take the later ones."

"Oh Lucas thank you!" Brooke sobbed, giving him a one-armed hug. "It's gonna be okay now, We can raise Anna to be just like Peyton and it'll be like she never left!"

Lucas chuckled. Looking down at Anna, he saw his future, and hers. He knew that even if Peyton wasn't here to share this with him, he would remember everything and be able to tell her all about it when he met her at the gates of heaven. Everything may have changed, but it would be okay.

___

End.

I know it's short, but I never meant for it to be long. I just wanted a look at how grief can affect the people who mean the most to you. I might do a sequel, but I haven't decided yet. My muse for this one has left me, so if you have any suggestions, I would gladly take them. I hoped you liked it.

:]

Mrs.(Edward)Cullen21

Oh, and Bendecida82: It's okay, I thought I would use it but I didn't need it after all. Maybe I'll use it another story, just for you. You're reviews made me laugh, though! Thanks!


End file.
